Marry Me
by whovian7
Summary: Synopsis: This fanfic is based on the series Marry Me with Lucy Liu. Rose is a social worker who dreams of a fairytale in your life, but your dreams are destroyed when her relationship ends and your life is turned upside down. I hope you enjoy. AU


**Disclaimers: Doctor Who does not belong to me, much less Marry Me :)**

* * *

><p>― Hello! ― Rose said entering his workroom; she is radiant wearing a red dress.<p>

Clara starts to follow her with a grin on her face ― It's today, hun?

― I think it is. ― Rose answered with a big grin.

― Where you gonna met him?

― Le Rêve, where we have our fourth date, the magic date. ― Rose blushed a bit when answered it.

― I had a food poisoning on there and was ill for days. ― Donna says.

― Oh, thank you for sharing. ― Clara says sarcastic and turn to Rose ― His gonna ask you!

― Don't rush ourselves. ― Rose says with a serious face ― Yeah! He's gonna ask me!

― You being with him how long? ― Donna asked as turned her chair to look at Rose.

― Two years. ― a grin showed up on her face again.

― But he talk about it before?

― Of course he mention it, we have plans. He will stabilize and I gonna back to Arts School. We'll buy a loft with a studio space. ― Clara and Rose laugh.

― But he never say nothing about marriage.

― Okay, back off broken dreams. ― Clara says trying to defend Rose happiness.

― True, maybe he asks for I move in.

― Say no! ― Donna and Clara answered in unison.

― But it's not a progress?

― No. This is a bad omen. ― Rose stares at Donna. ―Why buy a cow if you have milk for free?

― He already got the milk, Donna.

― But he's not living with the cow.

― I hate that saying. ― Rose scowled.

― I know sweetie, but it's a kind of the law of the universe. ― Clara says. ― You can't move in with him… 'cause if you move in with him, he'll never ask you marry him. And years go by, silent tears and lonely dinners, and one day he meets an archeologist and makes him feel alive again.

― Yeah, we gonna see what happens. ― Rose turns to her computer.

― But, what he said again? ― Clara asks.

― He want to meet me to talk about something special.

― He's gonna ask you. ― Donna says turning her chair back to her desk.

And then, Rose and Clara screams of joy, hugging each other.

― Good luck. ― Clara says before Rose leave the building to go to her special date.

oOo oOo oOo

Rose goes to the French restaurant, and see Paul waiting for her already. ― Hi.

― Hi. ― and he waves to her. ― Wow! ― he's stands and give her a kiss.

― Wow, look at you. ― and she sit down.

― Velve Clicquot on ice. And, well, if you won't remember that, this is…

― Our table, of course I remember. ― she gives another kiss ― Yeah, you're not supposed to remember that kind of stuff.

― You always says that I'm not a normal man. ― he's start to put the champagne on the cups.

― I says on the good way. ― she's grins.

― I gonna, I- I know I should to wait to the end of the dinner, but I'm not a normal man, so…

― Oh wait, let me take a sip. ― they took the cups and made a toast. ― Am I alright?

― Beautiful. ― he gives a grin.

― Okay, I'm ready.

He look at her with a big smile and wait a little seconds before said it.

― I got it! I got the grant!

The smile on Rose face faded away ― What grant?

― The Frog Grant. Rose I got the government grant for travel around the world taking pictures of frogs. Frogs of whole world! ― a big grin shows on his face.

― Wow ― Rose's says with a fake smile.

― Aren't you excited for me? You know, I'm working on this my whole life.

― To take pictures of frogs?

― Frogs of whole world!

― And how long it will take?

― I- I don't know, maybe a year? You don't seems happy.

― It's just… I thought is something else. ― she's staring at the floor.

― What? What do you thinking?

― Well, I don't think on frogs.

― Oh, really? ― he asks with a daft face. ― I'm not ready for think about marriage.

― Yeah, well, I think this is the end. Go ahead and have a fun with your frogs of whole world. ― Rose's says leaving Paul behind.

Paul stays looking the blonde woman leaving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry about my bad english... this isn't my mother language, and write without a beta to help me it's bad and difficult. hahah<strong>

**Btw, I hope you like it. See you all soon.**


End file.
